Lightning pulses may be categorized as cloud-to-ground (CG) strokes or cloud pulses. Continuing current (CC) included in or following CG strokes is a significant problem because CG strokes that include or are followed by CC are more likely to start fires and more likely to cause significant damage than strokes that do not include or are not followed by CC. Typically only a small fraction of all CG strokes include or are followed by CC.
The detection of CC from ground-based lightning detection systems is problematic because it requires sensitive electric or magnetic field measurements at the lower end of the Extremely Low Frequency (ELF; 3-3,000 hertz (Hz)) range. These frequencies are well below the usable sensor sensitivity range of many terrestrial radio lightning locating system (LLS) networks, they attenuate rapidly with distance, and they are typically swamped by anthropogenic noise sources such as that produced by nearby electric power transmission and distribution lines. Consequently, to date, no ground-based observations of CC by a ground-based LLS network have ever been reported.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.